


Peter The Rat

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Board Games, Boys Will Be Boys, Dramatic Sirius Black, Funny, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: 'It had been one of the most intense chess matches in the Gryffindor common room. James was standing behind Sirius, whispering in his ear while Peter sat across from them, staring down the board with non blinking eyes."You can't help him, James. Padfoot needs to fight his own battles." Peter said, glaring up at the two of them."Just make your move, Wormy, you're the best in Gryffindor, Pads needs all the help he can get." James said, peering over his glasses, studying the board intensely.Peter just smirked, and made a move, to which James and Sirius both scoffed. Sirius was a tough opponent, but Peter was better.'-----Or in which a little game of chess goes way out of hand.





	Peter The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short marauders drabble! Hope you enjoy!

It had been one of the most intense chess matches in the Gryffindor common room. James was standing behind Sirius, whispering in his ear while Peter sat across from them, staring down the board with non blinking eyes.   
"You can't help him, James. Padfoot needs to fight his own battles." Peter said, glaring up at the two of them.

"Just make your move, Wormy, you're the best in Gryffindor, Pads needs all the help he can get." James said, peering over his glasses, studying the board intensely. 

Peter just smirked, and made a move, to which James and Sirius both scoffed. Sirius was a tough opponent, but Peter was better. 

James whispered something in Sirius' ear, to which Sirius grinned triumphantly. He had his chess piece move, taking out Peter's rook.  
"Check!" Sirius yelled, as James stood up straight behind him, grinning at Peter. 

"It's two against one, how is that fair?" Remus asked from behind the book he was reading. 

Both boys turned their attention to Remus, about to defend themselves when Peter quipped up. "Checkmate! Well, you tried, Pads!"

James and Sirius turned back to their game in shock.   
"There's no way, Wormtail! That piece wasn't even close enough!" Sirius whined. 

"Guess you should pay more attention to the game then, Padfoot." Peter lectured, while packing up his chess set. 

"He cheated. His piece wasn't there." James stated, watching Peter warily. 

"That's quite the accusing statement, Prongs. I'm just better at chess then the both of you put together." Peter said, avoiding eye contact.   
Once finished packing up his game, Peter left at once to put it away. He ran up the stairs to their dormitory, and placed the set in his trunk. 

Hearing the door to their rooms slam open suddenly, Peter squeaked and dove under his bed. 

"Look at you, such a rat." Sirius said bitterly. "Come out and admit you cheated, and this will end nicely." Sirius walked around Peter's bed slowly, his fingers drumming on the bedpost as he walked. 

"Like I'd come out!" Came the reply from under the bed. "Even if I didn't cheat you'd still jinx me!"

"So you did cheat!" Sirius yelled back. He knew it!   
"You betrayed me! I knew you were a rat, but this is the worst thing you've done! I trusted you, Wormtail!"

"Sirius, you're overreacting! It's just a game!" Peter said in a shrill voice. 

All of this could be heard in the common room, Sirius had left the door open to the dorms.   
Remus finally put his book down, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Sirius is so dramatic." Remus said, shaking his head in mild annoyance. 

"I can't believe Wormtail!" James said, a scowl on his face. "We would have won if he didn't cheat!"

All of a sudden Peter came running down the stairs into the common room. He quickly hid behind Remus, trembling. James whipped his wand out, pointing it at the pair of them, just as Sirius caught up to them. 

Remus raised a brow at them both, but stood in front of Peter, daring them to try something. 

"Move out of the way of that traitor, Moony!" Sirius screamed, his wand shaking from rage. 

"It was just a game, can't you guys act normal for a day?" Remus said as Peter whimpered behind him. 

"Well, why don't you just apologise, Wormy, and this'll all be over." James said diplomatically, his wand held steady. 

"Not until Sirius apologises for casting a stinging hex at me!" Peter said, then cowered behind Remus more as two jinxes whipped past his head. 

"You're no longer a marauder until you admit you cheated, and apologise for that, and lying about it." Sirius growled out, glaring daggers at Peter. 

"Agreed." James said, casually pocketing his wand, and sitting on the couch. Sirius joined him, and they started discussing the quidditch practice they had later that evening. 

"Remus?" Came the pleading voice of Peter. 

Remus looked at Peter with an appraising look.   
"I agree with them. You might as well fess up, you have guilty written all over your face. Besides, at least now they're not trying to kill you." To make his point, Remus joined the other two on the couch, not joining in their conversation, but let his presence be known.   
Tears filling his eyes, Peter ran out of the common room, scrambling out of the portrait hole.   
The other 3 marauders were true to their word, ignoring Peter the whole day. Even at lunch he had to sit at the other end of the table. 

After classes and dinner, James, Sirius and Remus were grouped together in the common room, sitting by the fire comparing notes and working on their homework.   
Peter was about to join them when Sirius and James glared at him, Sirius' hand resting on his wand threateningly. 

Peter squeaked in shock, then turned and ran up to their dorms. 

"That's not going to make him apologise, Pads. I reckon we'll have to wait this out." James said, bringing his hand up to run through his hair. 

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it, in Azkaban!" Sirius yelled, starting to pace in front of them, his agitation starting to get the better of him. 

Remus glanced up at Sirius, "It's been twelve hours, Pads, and we're at Hogwarts you dolt. Now, sit back down and let's finish your potions essay." Remus said dismissively. 

Finally Sirius sat back down with them. "Fine, but if he doesn't apologise by morning I'm hexing him."

"Fair enough." Remus said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
